Birthday Kiss
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Dihari spesialnya yang hanya terjadi setahun sekali ini, Naruto harus pasang muka cemberut karena Sasuke tiba-tiba saja mengabaikannya. /"Masih tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapankan padaku?"/ NARUSASU/ Dedicated for Naruto's Birthday 2015.


Nagi ngambil sifat karakter Narusasu dibawah, dari fic **'Sleeping Prince'**. Buat yang belum tahu mungkin sebaiknya baca fic itu dulu karena ini sedikit berhubungan dengan alur cerita di fic itu. Tapi buat yang udah tahu ya ga usah. Hehehe...

.

.

Uchiha Sasuke terbangun dari tidur nyenyaknya ketika ia merasakan ada sesuatu yang mengguncang bahu serta menepuk pipinya. Dengan enggan dan mata yang masih sangat mengantuk, mau tak mau ia terusik juga. Kelopak mata berhiaskan bulu mata lentik hitam nan tebal mengerjap pelan. Iris sepekat malam yang sejak beberapa jam lalu bersembunyi kini mulai menampakan sinarnya.

Sembari menguap dan mengusap matanya yang berat Sasuke mendelik, memberikan glare mematikan pada sesosok cowok berambut pirang keemasan dan bermata biru layaknya permata safir yang sebiru lautan.

"Ada apa dobe?" tanyanya dengan nada menggertak serta aksen bangun tidur yang cukup langka. Jarang-jarang kan Naruto melihat Sasuke yang sulit dibangunkan ketika pagi, apalagi memasang tampang terganggu yang cukup menggemaskan seperti itu.

Naruto berusaha untuk tidak tertawa tetapi bibirnya tetap saja mengulum senyum yang mencurigakan. "Ini sudah pagi teme."

"Yeah, I know. So?"

"Eum... Begini, tidakah ada yang ingin kau ucapkan pada hari ini?" tuntut Naruto, wajahnya menatap Sasuke penuh harap.

Sasuke mengerutkan keningnya mendengar ucapan Naruto. Ia menguap lagi merasakan kelopak matanya masih memberat karena mengantuk. "Oh ya," sahutnya mengangguk. Dihadapannya Naruto terlihat berbinar-binar menunggu kelanjutan ucapannya. "Ohayou Narudobe, sekarang biarkan aku tidur dua jam lagi sebelum berangkat sekolah, okay?"

Rahang Naruto jatuh begitu saja. Ia tidak menyangka kalau Sasuke tidak mengingat hari sepenting ini, tepatnya hari spesial Naruto setahun sekali. Cowok raven kesayangannya itu malah memilih membaringkan tubuhnya lagi kemudian memejamkan mata.

"Ta-Tapi teme–"

"Ssstt!" potong Sasuke, meletakan ujung jari telunjuknya tepat didepan bibir Naruto. Matanya terbuka lagi dan terlihat begitu lesu dan mengantuk. "Aku ingin tidur, jadi sebaiknya kau pulang sana. Bukannya biasanya sebelum pagi kau selalu sudah pulang? Lalu kenapa masih disini?"

"Itu... Karena aku ingin kau mengucapkan sesuatu!"

Sasuke menaikan sebelah alisnya melihat Naruto yang cemberut, biasanya kalau Naruto sudah memasang ekspresi menjengkelkan begitu berarti dia menginginkan sesuatu. Tapi... Apa?

"Ah, kau menyebalkan teme. Aku membencimu!" cetus Naruto kemudian berlalu begitu saja menuju jendela. Melompat dari atas balkon seperti seorang ninja handal. Sasuke pikir kakinya akan terkilir, tapi ternyata tidak. Rupanya kekasihnya itu sudah seperti jelmaan monyet saja. Hobinya memanjat juga melompat.

Seperginya Naruto dari kamarnya, Sasuke terdiam sejenak, berpikir adakah sesuatu yang ia lupakan? Sepertinya tidak. Ia mengedikan bahunya dan kembali meneruskan acara tidur lanjutan yang sempat terganggu oleh sosok berisik manusia pirang hiperaktif.

"Ku harap kau tidak lupa menjemputku nanti. Huahh..." Sang Uchiha menguap untuk yang ketiga kalinya pagi ini. Sasuke memejamkan matanya, kali ini tidurnya tak lagi terganggu oleh suara berisik Naruto.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Birthday Kiss © Nagisa Yuuki**

 **Dedicated for Naruto dobe birthday. Ohohoho! Otanjoubi omedetou Naru ^_^**

 **.**

 **.**

Pukul 08.20 pagi, Sasuke sudah bersiap untuk pergi kesekolah, ia tengah bercermin memakai dasi sekolahnya dengan sangat rapi. Ketika melirik kearah kalender yang ada disebelah cermin, matanya lekas menyipit, jarinya menunjuk sebuah tanggal yang dilingkari oleh spidol warna merah.

Tanggal 10 Oktober.

Bibirnya seketika menyeringai saat mengingat sesuatu. Pantas saja pagi tadi Naruto mengganggu tidurnya, merengek soal ucapan yang ingin sekali diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Sekarang ia tahu apa maksud perkataan Naruto. Tapi, mungkin sedikit mengerjainya di hari spesial tak apa kan?

Sasuke meraih tas ransel diatas meja belajar, berlari turun menuju pintu utama, dan mendapati sesosok cowok pirang berjaket oranye gelap tengah berdiri didepan beranda rumahnya. Naruto memakai payung untuk menaungi tubuhnya dari guyuran air hujan, entah sejak kapan hujan turun. Seingat Sasuke ketika ia bangun dan memutuskan untuk mandi, langit diluar masih terlihat cerah, tapi sekarang? lihat saja sendiri mendung sekali.

"Kau lama," protes Naruto.

"Hn." Hanya trandemark singkat tanpa makna yang diucapkan oleh Sasuke. Cowok raven itu segera berdiri disebelah Naruto dan mereka berjalan bersama dibawah guyuran air hujan dengan sebuah payung yang tidak begitu besar melindungi tubuh keduanya.

 **.**

Lima menit sebelum bel masuk berbunyi, Naruto dan Sasuke sudah sampai disekolah. Setelah Naruto melipat payungnya, Sasuke lekas berlalu menuju kelasnya tanpa menunggu Naruto. Cowok pirang itu sempat tercengang, mulutnya menganga seperti orang bodoh dan ia lekas mendecih, membenci sifat dingin kekasihnya.

Hari ini adalah hari spesialnya, Sasuke tidak mengucapkan selamat atau kalimat-kalimat manis layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Sasuke malah dengan entengnya meninggalkan Naruto yang sudah bersusah payah menjemputnya ditengah hujan deras, memayungi tubuhnya agar tidak kebasahan sampai merelakan sebagian bahu dan seragamnya yang basah, lalu yang dilakukan Sasuke hanya berlalu begitu saja? Ingatkan Naruto untuk menghukumnya nanti.

Dikelas suasana tampak heboh dan berisik seperti biasa, guru pembimbing pelajaran pertama adalah Kakashi-sensei, guru yang selalu datang terlambat dengan alasan-alasan aneh tidak jelas. Pantas saja teman-teman sekelasnya bisa seribut ini, mereka pasti tahu kalau setengah jam kedepan Kakashi baru akan datang.

"Sasuke," panggil Naruto agak merajuk, melepaskan jaket miliknya yang basah sebagian terkena tetesan hujan. "Seragammu ada yang basah?" tanyanya berbasa-basi, ia melihat Sasuke menggumam singkat sembari menggeleng. Kekasihnya itu sedang membaca buku dengan sangat serius. "Baguslah, karena usahaku untuk melindungimu bisa sia-sia kalau kau juga basah."

Tidak ada sahutan. Sasuke tetap diam sambil membaca bukunya dengan khidmat. Naruto menggeram sebal, meletakan tas ranselnya diatas meja dengan suara berisik yang sengaja dikeraskan. Tapi hal itu tetap tidak mengalihkan perhatian Sasuke dari bukunya.

"Kau sangat menyebalkan," sungut Naruto, membuang pandangannya kearah lain enggan melihat Sasuke mengabaikannya. Namun, tanpa sepengetahuan Naruto sebenarnya Sasuke sempat menoleh melihat wajah kesalnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

 **.**

Naruto berdiri didepan pintu lapangan indoor dengan punggung yang tersender ditepian dinding, kedua tangannya terlipat didepan dada, salah satu kakinya menekuk, dan wajahnya menunduk. Bunyi pantulan bola basket sama sekali tidak mengusik keterdiamannya sejak sepuluh menit yang lalu.

Setelah dirasanya bunyi pantulan itu menghilang tergantikan suara nafas putus-putus seseorang, barulah Naruto mendongakan kepalanya. Ia melihat seorang cowok berhelaian raven dark blue yang sedikit acak-acakan dan dibasahi keringat, mulai berjalan kepinggir lapangan indoor, mengambil botol air minum kemudian menegaknya dengan cepat.

Sejak cowok raven itu –Sasuke, bermain basket setelah bel istirahat berbunyi Naruto sudah mengikutinya, namun sepertinya Sasuke tetap mengabaikan keberadaan Naruto, seolah ia sengaja melakukan hal itu agar Naruto kesal.

"Sudah selesai?"

"Hn."

"Aku tahu kau sengaja mengabaikanku,"

Sasuke menoleh kebelakang, menaikan sebelah alisnya ketika melihat Naruto yang berdiri memasang ekspresi serius, kedua tangannya dimasukan kedalam saku, sepasang safirnya menghujami iris onyx Sasuke dengan tatapan melumpuhkan.

Pernahkah Sasuke berkata kalau ia suka Naruto yang bersikap serius layaknya lelaki gentlemen? Kalaupun iya, Sasuke hanya mengatakannya didalam hati. Karena dirinya jauh lebih gentlemen dari Naruto. Tipikal Uchiha yang tidak mau kalah.

"Apa aku melakukan kesalahan Sasuke?" tanya Naruto yang tetap berada diposisinya, berdiri dengan kepala yang menunduk kebawah memandangi Sasuke yang sedang duduk. "Jawab Sasuke."

Cowok raven itu tak menjawab. Ia malah berusaha untuk mengabaikan Naruto lagi, menegak botol minumnya lalu berdiri, berniat untuk pergi dari sana. Sebelum lengan kokoh berkulit tan atletis menahan pergelangannya untuk kabur.

Sasuke mendelik, membalas sorotan tajam dari safir Naruto dan tiba-tiba ia tertegun. Punggungnya ditekan sampai menyentuh dinding, kedua lengannya dikunci dimasing-masing sisi, dan sebelah kaki Naruto diletakan dibawah selangkangan kakinya, mencegah Sasuke memberontak maupun berkelit dari posisi terjepitnya.

Tapi bukan itu yang membuatnya tertegun melainkan ekspresi Naruto. Kekasihnya terlihat liar dengan rambut pirang berantakan yang terkesan agresif, mata biru yang memancarkan aura kekuasaan dan dominan, serta rahang tegas yang disertai rupa menawan yang sangat tampan. Sasuke benci mengakuinya kalau sosok Naruto sekarang memang tidak terbantahkan, ia menyukainya.

Sasuke melirik kemeja sekolah Naruto yang tiga kancingnya terbuka memperlihatkan kaos hitam ketat tanpa lengan yang membalut tubuh atletisnya dari dalam, blazer biru tuanya teronggok begitu saja dibawah lantai, secara keseluruhan penampilan Naruto cukup berantakan seperti berandalan sekolah. Tapi, sekali lagi ia terhipnotis sampai lidahnya mendadak kelu, tidak mampu mengeluarkan sepatah katapun maupun sekedar gumaman yang menjadi trandemark miliknya.

Ketika kepala pirang itu mendekat, Sasuke tahu Naruto sedang berusaha mengikis jarak diantara mereka. Perhatiannya kini tertumbuk pada bibir merah delima Naruto yang menggoda, bibirnya sedikit tebal dan sexy, Sasuke sukses meneguk ludahnya. Ia tahu apa yang akan dilakukan Naruto karena itu ia berusaha memberontak walau terlambat. Dan semua itu memang sudah terlambat, kekuatan tenaga Naruto sangat besar, Sasuke bahkan tidak tahu kenapa Naruto bisa sekuat ini melebihi dirinya. Otaknya lumpuh seketika saat merasakan benda bertekstur kenyal dan basah menubruk bibirnya yang hendak membuka. Naruto membungkamnya dengan sebuah ciuman dalam yang memabukan.

Remasan dikedua pergelangan Sasuke semakin menguat, ia sedikit meringis ditengah ciuman panasnya. Permata onyxnya memaku iris safir Naruto dari jarak dekat, betapa sorotan mata itu melemahkan penahanan dirinya. Dan pada akhirnya Sasuke hanya pasrah, mengimbangi permainan lidah Naruto sampai si blonde berhenti karena kebutuhan oksigen yang mendesak. Sasuke sudah lebih dulu kalah, ia terengah-engah, menatap Naruto dengan tatapannya yang sayu.

"Masih tidak ada yang ingin kau ucapankan padaku?" tagih Naruto untuk yang kesekian kali. Ia berdecak sebal melihat Sasuke yang hanya mengerutkan keningnya dengan nafas putus-putus. "Oh ayolah teme, hari ini kan hari ul–"

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" potong suara lain ditempat itu. Sontak saja Naruto dan Sasuke tersentak dan buru-buru merapikan penampilannya.

"Iruka-sensei?" Naruto memanggil gugup. Ia tidak menyangka guru favoritnya harus menemukan dirinya dan Sasuke dalam posisi ganjil seperti tadi.

"Bel masuk sudah berbunyi, apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Kenapa tidak kembali ke kelas?" cecarnya dengan nada curiga dan ekspresi wajah menyelidik.

"A-Anoo... Umm, begini..." Naruto kesulitan merangkai alasannya.

Sasuke menarik nafas satu kali sebelum menetralkan degup jantungnya kembali. Ia berjalan dua langkah didepan Naruto dan mulai mengutarakan alasannya, "Kami tadi sibuk berdebat sampai tidak menyadari suara bel masuk sensei, maafkan kami."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

"Tidak, hanya berselisih paham saja. Kami akan kembali ke kelas segera sensei," sahut Sasuke kalem.

Iruka mengangguk menerima penjelasan itu dan membiarkan kedua muridnya berlalu dari gedung indoor olahraga menuju ke kelas mereka.

 **.**

"Kau menyebalkan," sungut Naruto, suaranya berbisik penuh dengan aura suram. "Menyebalkan sekali."

"Berisik dobe," sentak Sasuke mendesis, mata hitamnya mendelik galak dan kembali fokus mencatat penjelasan yang diberikan Anko-sensei didepan papan tulis. Itu sebelum rasa kantuk hebatnya menyerang pertahanannya lagi. Sasuke menguap lebar dan ia langsung tertidur begitu saja dengan kepala yang terkulai diatas buku tulis.

Naruto mendengus mendapati penyakit unik kekasihnya mulai kambuh. Dengan penuh kehati-hatian ia mengangkat kepala Sasuke untuk nenyingkirkan buku itu dari wajahnya. Ia membenarkan posisi tidur Sasuke, melipat kedua lengan putih itu diatas meja dan membaringkan kepala berhelai raven itu diatasnya. Wajah malaikat sang kekasih perlahan membuat Naruto tersenyum.

"Dasar teme ahou tidak peka. Aku ulang tahun hari ini bodoh," desisnya ditelinga Sasuke. Naruto mengarahkan bibirnya untuk mencuri ciuman Sasuke lalu setelahnya ia mencatatkan penjelasan didepan papan tulis dibuku milik kekasihnya.

Naruto sempat melirik dan mengusap rambut hitam kebiruan yang menawan dan sangat halus jika disentuh. "Oyasumi ne, mimpikan aku."

 **.**

Saat pulang sekolah Naruto kembali memasang raut sebal, pasalnya hujan deras yang tadi pagi mengguyurnya ketika berangkat kesekolah, siang ini kembali mengguyur bumi dari atas langit kelabu yang jauh lebih mendung dari sebelumnya.

Setelah menamengi dirinya dan Sasuke dengan payung, Naruto mulai berjalan menjejaki tanah becek berair keruh. Ia mengantarkan Sasuke pulang lebih dulu karena rumah Sasuke memang lebih dekat. Kalaupun lebih jauh Naruto akan tetap mengantarkan Sasuke pulang lebih dahulu. Ia akan memastikan bahwa kekasih tercintanya itu selamat sampai tujuan.

Didepan beranda rumah kediaman Uchiha, keduanya berpisah. Sasuke melangkah masuk kedalam dan ia sempat berbalik melihat Naruto yang masih berdiri sambil tersenyum getir. Sebagian seragamnya basah terkena hujan akibat Naruto lebih memprioritaskan arah payungnya untuk melindungi Sasuke.

Cowok raven itu mengulum senyum simpul. Dengan segera ia menghampiri Naruto lagi yang kali ini memasang ekspresi heran bercampur bingung.

"Ada apa teme?" Naruto dengan cekatan memayungi tubuh Sasuke agar tidak terbasahi air hujan.

Perhatian Sasuke tertuju pada permukaan payung yang berada diatas kepalanya. Ia membenarkan posisi payung itu dan berjalan mendekat pada Naruto. "Pegang payungnya yang benar dobe, kau basah."

Kening Naruto mengernyit semakin heran. Ia melihat Sasuke memegangi kedua pipinya lalu mendaratkan kecupan singkat dengan seulas senyum lembut.

"Selamat ulang tahun Narudobe," ucap Sasuke. Naruto menganga tidak percaya. Setelah dirinya diabaikan selama disekolah, Sasuke baru mengatakannya sekarang?

Dengan kesal Naruto membuang payung itu kesembarang arah, menarik Sasuke yang berniat masuk kedalam rumah kemudian memeluk pinggangnya. "Persetan dengan hujan. Yang kubutuhkan hanya dirimu teme," Dan Naruto memagut bibir Sasuke ditengah guyuran hujan deras sebagai pelampiasan rasa kesalnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **.**

 **.**

Siapa yang ulang tahunnya mau dikasih birthday kiss sama sasu? Ohohoho! Aku! Aku! Aku! Wkwkwk... (Nunjuk diri sendiri.)


End file.
